You Had Me At Hello
by zombiekillah
Summary: A collection of moments in the life of two boys who managed to steal each other's hearts. / Kendall/James.
1. fireworks

hi! it's been a while, i know. but i'm back! so i've decided to start this on-going project of drabbles, mini-oneshots, etc. because more often than not, i get an idea for a fic but it's just a chunk & then i can't figure out the rest. so i thought i might as well publish the ideas i can think of. even though this one is kind of long. oops. c:

all of these will be show!verse. so yeah! read on, reader! c:

* * *

A faint sound is heard as a bright string shoots up into the sky. James chews his bottom lip in thought, squinting his eyes up behind his glasses to try to make out the color that the firework might turn out to be.

"Gr... een?"

"You don't sound too sure of yourself," Kendall whispers in his ear, right as a loud boom is heard and the color is revealed. Red.

James pouts as the firework fades into the dark sky over the large field. He never guesses right.

"Ugh, I quit," he whines, surrendering from the game after his third try to lean back into Kendall, who is seated behind him with his legs stretched out on either side of James. Another firework is lighted into the sky. James guesses orange in his mind.

"Purple," Kendall says softly, his chin now balanced on James' right shoulder as his head is tilted upward to the sky.

_Boom!_

It was purple.

"What? How did you know that?"

Kendall just laughs and tightens his arms around James' waist to pull him closer to his chest, pressing a kiss against the side of his neck. James bites his lip and tries to fight the butterflies that were flying wildly in his stomach, not noticing the way that Kendall is looking up at him.

**–x–**

Single fireworks shot up one by one for a while after that. Kendall managed to get most of them right, smirking against James' neck after each time he guessed correctly, earning a huff from James in return.

After the string of fireworks ended, the finale was about to start, so Kendall and James got up from their seat on the grassy field to stand up. Kendall and James stood side by side, their hands intertwined tightly, waiting patiently for the finale to start.

Suddenly, James hand was being tugged and he turned around, now facing Kendall, who visibly swallowed before speaking.

"James, I think I need to tell you something." James furrowed his eyebrows.

"Right now?"

Kendall nods, placing his hands on James' hips as if it was on instinct.

"But**–**"

"Listen, I**–**"

He was interrupted by a loud cheering from the people around them, signalling that the finale was about to go off at any minute.

"Kendall, the fireworks**–**" But Kendall shakes his head instead and pulls James closer, moving his hands up to place them on James' cheeks.

"I love you, James."

James' breath hitches and he swears that his heart skipped a beat. Kendall... _loved _him? There was no way, there was absolutely no freaking way that the gorgeous and perfect Kendall Knight loved the dramatic and vain James Diamond. This had to be a joke! He can't**–**

James' thought process is cut off short when Kendall ducks his head to place his lips over James, just as multiple fireworks go off in the background, the noises overlapping, echoing in the night, along with the loud shouts and clapping of the people cheering on the finale.

But all of those sounds go unnoticed to the couple as James grips the sides of Kendall's shirt and returns the kiss with a smile, feeling Kendall smile back against his lips.

They pull back when the need for oxygen gets demanding, goofy smiles gracing each other's faces. For a moment, they just stare at each other until James returns the favor.

"I love you, too, you dork," James says loudly over the background noise.

Kendall laughs and pulls James in close by the hips for another kiss, fireworks going off not only in the sky, but in James' heart.

* * *

the beginning of this is really random but eh, i needed to start it off somehow. & i know the ending was cheesy but ahgsjdgksdgj. i had to, okay.

review if you'd like, let me know if i should continue with these drabble things or if i should just stop, lol.

oh, and happy fourth of july to my fellow americans on this site! c:


	2. let the game begin

His eyelids were getting heavier by the second, and his body felt more sluggish as the time went on. The documentary airing on the television screen was definitely not helping him to stay awake. Getting 4 hours of sleep will do that to you.

A yawn came from his mouth and he figured he should just take a nap since he had nothing else planned. He turns the volume down and leans his head all the way back on the couch. His eyes were closed for a total of three-point-four seconds, until he felt a weight on his lap and a familiar, sweet aroma fill his senses.

"Hiii."

_James. _Kendall forces his tired eyes open and lifts his head forward, coming face to face with his smirking boyfriend who was straddling his lap.

"You busy?"

"Not anymore, I guess," he slurs tiredly, a small yawn managing to escape. James gives him a look.

"Like you've got things to do," James rolls his eyes.

"What, I can't take a nap?" he mumbles, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, the other now hooked lazily around James' waist.

"Well," James sighs dramatically, "you could take a nap if you really wanted to, but I kind of had something planned for us today." Kendall watches him, his perfect white teeth tugging on his bottom lip, raising an eyebrow seductively at him, his eyes twinkling.

And suddenly, Kendall has all the energy in the world.

Kendall licks his parted lips before speaking, "What'd you have in mind?"

James hums, "We're gonna play a little game."

Kendall raises an eyebrow, and before he even gets the chance to ask, his mouth suddenly goes dry as James slowly scoots impossibly close to his boyfriend, as close as possible, their lower halves making the smallest of contact, but still enough for Kendall to take notice.

James is fully straddling Kendall on the brightly colored couch, trapping Kendall from leaving, but from the way both of Kendall's hands are now gripping James' thighs, and his bulge prodding against James, he doesn't think he would even if he wanted to.

"Rules," Kendall prompts, his dark eyes not once leaving James lips.

"We can't touch each other," James grabs Kendall's hands that are still placed on his thighs and moves them to either side of Kendall, his own arms moving to go behind his back.

"We can't stop kissing each other," his voices gets lower, his face moving closer to Kendall's so that they're nose to nose, just about.

"And whoever touches the other person first, loses."

Kendall nods slowly in understanding, prying his eyes away from the perfect, pink lips taunting him to flicker his eyes up to James'.

"So, what do I get when I win?"

James smirks, "When _I _win, I get to do whatever," he leans down, "I want," his breath ghosts over Kendall's parted lips, "to you." Kendall's nails dig roughly into the cushion beneath his fingers.

"Is that all?"

"Mhm."

Kendall thinks about it for a second. If he won, he could have_ full control_ over James, getting to do _whatever_ he wanted to him (even though he kind of already has that ability). But if he loses, then _James_ gets to do whatever _he_ wants to him (which, he too, has that ability). It's pretty much a win/win situation. But he really wants to hold it over James when he wins, since the pretty boy hated losing, and he was really cute when he was mad. Plus, again, he could do whatever he wanted to James. _Whatever _he_ wanted_. The possibilities were endless.

So basically, Kendall could easily win this. He was good at keeping himself in control, even in the most outrageous situations, as proven many times in the past.

Yeah, he was _so_ going to win.

"Well?" James nibbled on his bottom lip.

Kendall smirked, "It's a deal."

"I'm going to win, you know that, right?" James whispered, his lips now brushing against Kendall's.

"We'll see about that, baby."

Kendall leaned forward, smashing his lips against James. He didn't ask for permission for entrance, but instead forced his tongue into James' mouth, smirking as James '_mmm_'ed. He swirled his tongue around in the inside of James' mouth, then proceeded to suckle on his bottom lip. James let out a muffled whimper, as he tightened his legs on either side of Kendall.

He pulled quickly for air, than went back in, this time pushing his lips forward with more force. He wanted to make James lean back enough so he would think that he was about to fall, and put his hands on him so he wouldn't fall. It was a full-proof plan. He was really going to win this!

Their tongues tangoed with each other, a dance both were so very familiar with. With each swirl of the tongue, Kendall leant forward more each time.

James whimpered against his lips in panic, and Kendall really thought he would grab Kendall's shoulders, but instead, he caught his balance by putting his hands on the top of the couch just above Kendall's preferred destination. Kendall frowned against James, who smirked in return, biting Kendall's bottom lip playfully.

"You're gonna lose," James mumbled. Kendall shook his head slightly, their tongues meeting once again. And then, Kendall made a genius move.

He took James' tongue in his mouth and starting sucking roughly. James moaned, his hands gripping painfully tight on the touch of the couch. Kendall sucked even harder than before, letting out a moan of his own.

That's when James lost it.

Without even thinking, he let out a loud moan and moved his hands from the top of the couch to Kendall's hair, tangling his fingers in the blonde-brown hair — before he realized what he just did. His eyes snapped open, his hands leaving Kendall's hair as if it was on fire. He pulled back from Kendall with a wet pop, and just stared.

Kendall smiled innocently and moved his hands around James' waist, pulling him in closer than before, so there was no room left between their bodies.

"Is someone upset?"

"I… I _lost_," James frowned, ignoring Kendall as he started to leave a trail of kisses on his neck.

"Mm," Kendall said, the vibration against skin making James shiver. He frowned even harder when he felt Kendall smile against his neck. James pushed Kendall back against the couch and pouted.

"You cheated!"

Kendall let out a laugh, "I did _not_—_"_

"Yes, you did!" James yelled, "You know my weaknesses so you used them against me! Which is cheating!"

"I didn't touch you, did I? I never stopped kissing you, did I?"

James' mouth snapped shut.

"Exactly. Don't be a sore loser, babe," Kendall cooed, moving forward to plant kisses on James' neck, proceeding to nibble on his pulse point. Like clockwork, James' eyes fluttered closed and he leaned his head to the side, involuntarily letting out a soft moan. That moan was soon replaced by a yelp as he placed his arms quickly around Kendall's neck, as Kendall carried James to their bedroom, his hands gripping James' thighs, his lips still attached to James' neck.

Once in the bedroom, Kendall gently placed James on the bed, his hands on either side of James' head. He looked down at his boyfriend, and just indulged in how James' looked. His face was flushed pink, his lips an ever darker shade, swollen from the continuous kissing. His pupils were blown wide, and his hair mussed wildly like he just woke up. He was so beautiful.

Kendall must have said that last part out loud, because right then, James blushed hard and bit his lip, looking away. Kendall placed a hand gently on James' chin and guided his face so they were looking at each other. Kendall stared down at James, his eyes switching between James' eyes and his lips. He heard James whimper.

"Are you ready to be under my control, baby?"

James swallowed anxiously, "Do your worst."

Kendall was going to have _so_ much fun with this.

* * *

i read this over a few times but there might be still a few mistakes. oops! :s

anyways, there will most likely be a second part to this one, but i haven't decided yet c: hope you enjoyed!


End file.
